Sin sentido
by Etc o X
Summary: Lo que puede llegar hacer la mente ociosa cuando no tiene nada que hacer, un revolitojo idiotes tras idiotes es todo lo que puedo decir


SIN SENTIDO  
  
Una chica de pelirroja amarrado en una trenza, caminaba por las calles Tokio solo pensaba en una cosa llegar a la torre de torre de Tokio. Subio por el elevador hasta la cima no esperaba encontrarse con ninguna de sus amigas no las habia llamado solo quiera estar ahí y recordar sus grandes aventuras cuando una voz la saco de su pensamiento  
  
-hola, lindura - en tono sexual dijo una voz atrás de ella  
  
-no puede ser... - fue callada por un beso del sujeto atraz de ella  
  
-ranma satome - dicho esto le dio una cachetada al chico de la trenza  
  
-veo que estas feliz de verme lucy, ven apresurate o llegaremos tarde - mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la entrada  
  
lucy abrio los ojos al maximo no todos los dias estas en la torre de Tokio y te besa tu personaje favorito de anime y luego mágicamente apareces en la escuela  
  
-esto estraño- penso la pequeña lucy  
  
lucy escucho una gran explosión proveniente del vestidor de hombre???  
  
-jajajajajaaja estos boxers seran una gran tesoro de colección - dijo una chica de pelo larga persiguidad de cientos de hombres que querian sus boxers de vuelta  
  
-maldita kasumi robadora de ropa interior masculina - grito uno de los hombres furiosos  
  
kasumi se voltio y los miro con ojos perversos a sus persiguidores  
  
-ahora veran, el gran truco y que hizo que vicente fox amitira a donde fue a parar el dinero de las toallas de 30,000 pesos... EL GRAN KASUMI DAIKARIN - mietras daba un salto y tiraba bombas hechas de cartón y algunos escupitajos  
  
Todos los hombres que la persiguieron quedaron tirados por la temible tenica mostrada kasumi salio corriende riéndose como loca y dejando una gran estela de humo  
  
-esa kasumi jamas dejara deser tan pervertidad- con sierto enfaso mientras apretaba el puño  
  
-tu eres ranma saotome- dijo un chico con finta de afeminado  
  
-quien lo pregunta- dijo con arrogancia  
  
-yo el gran kenshin himura portador de la armadura dorada del pikachu malvado- mientras se quitaba el abrigo mostando una armadura con un pikachu marcado en el pecho  
  
-vas a pelear saotome portador de la armadura de barney - dijo con una gran sonriza el chico que parecia nenita (kenshin parece mujer amitanlo)  
  
-por supuesto- de la nada una masa purpuda cubre al chico saotome convirtiéndolo en la mas horrible creatura barney el dinosaurio  
  
-a pelear- grito el zanahorio  
  
kenshin se lanzo direto al caballero de barney , igual ranma cuanto este estaba a punto de golpearlo con su ataque te quiero yo y tu ami este salto hacia el cielo  
  
-preparate a resibir mi poderoso estilo hiten misuruji- (o komo se escriba) callendo sobre ranma con su espada en vertical mente cortándolo en 2  
  
-no ranma- corriendo en forma tenelovelesca ayudar a ranma  
  
-no te precupes estoy- incorporándose sin ningun rasguño  
  
-que come pudiste soportar el poderoso filo de mi espada comprada en tepito- en tono precupado -jejejeje la prosima vez revisa que no tenga el filo patito- con una gran sonriza  
  
-maldicion jamas vuelvo a comprar algo en tepito si no te estafan hacen reten y te madrean ahí-dijo echando un moton de maldiciones al gran barrio de tepito  
  
-ahora muere ataque te quiero yo y tu ami somos una fami... -haciendo el poderoso ataque síquico kenshin no lo soporta y su armadura explota  
  
-aaaaaaahhhh el hiten misuruji fue vencido otra vez- mientras se perdia en el infinito  
  
Ranma se paro y se quito el casco??? Dejando ver su pelo y sonrio iluminando por el sol mostrando su gran brillantes como cabellero de barney protetor de... algo.  
  
-entremos a clases no crees- dijo soriente ranma  
  
-si vamos- estuvo de acuerdo lucy  
  
Las clases fueron algo asi normales y dio la salida pero una repuntante ser vestido con una tunica que cubria todo su traje los esperaba a fuera  
  
-preparate para morir ranma saotome -dicho esto el ser reputante se ase gigante  
  
-asi armadura de barn... -antes de que terminara una pie aplata a nuestro heroe dejando a la pequeña lucy llorando de tristesa  
  
-ahora quien podra ayudarnos- dijo suplicando  
  
se puede ver como mazinger Z, los evas, voltron y los power ranger se retira sivando y haciendo yo no vi nada  
  
-tu repulsivo ser muéstrate quien eres- grito lucy  
  
-te moriras del asco al solo verme- se quita la capucha  
  
y es superman, nnnnoooooo, alguana porqueria de dragon ball gt, nooooo, algun villano de segunda de sailor moon, tampoco pero cerca, alguna inveliz que callo en alguana posa maldita y busca benganza, pues es el ser mas chafa menos util y los poderes mas ñoños AMI MIZUNO la peste de la sailor scouts ( o senshis como quiera)  
  
-jajajajajaja ahora sin el caballero de barney lograra dominar el mundo y todo seran iguales ami jajajaja- dijo desquiciadamente el remedo de scout  
  
Lucy miro como hinotisada lo que sucedia su novio habia muerto bajo esa peste llamada AMI MIZUNO no tenia que evitarlo saco la espada y la levanto al cielo  
  
-por el poder de greiscool - una canción de la edad de caldo se escucha y se escucha el eco SHEWOMAN  
  
lucy ahora con el poder de la espada greiscool y tramformada en SHEWOMAN (es esatamente igual solo que con el traje que usa cuando esta en el genio) se hace gigante y muestra su espada lista para matar a esa peste  
  
-no, por favor propeto ya no ser tan ... ni tampoco tan... por favor no me mates- dijo suplicando el remedo de senshi  
  
-por haver matado a ranma y dañar la imagen de las sailor scouts muere -grito Lucy  
  
haciendo un movimiento tipo power ranger y pondría a al gran maestro hiko seijuro muerto de la envidia atraviesa a la porqueria de scout cayendo su cuerpo y explotando mientras se ve como el la luz se refleja en la espada mostrando el esplendor de lucy.  
  
-si nos librastes al fin nos libramos de esa peste- empezaron todos a vitorear a Lucy  
  
Lucy se hizo pequeña y empezo a llorar por la muerte de su gran amor cuando also la vista y vio a ranma tomando el te con rioga, mouse y kuno  
  
-ranma, estas vivo crei que habias muerto- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-como crees ese era mi doble de accion que se usa cuando van a dañar mi rostro- lanzando una gran sonriza  
  
Lucy y ranma se vieron a los ojos con gran cariño mientras el atardecer andaba destras de ellos listo para besarse...  
  
RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
  
La pequeña hotaru se despertaba de su sueño andava algo mareada habia tenido un sueño muy loco su cabeza le dava vueltas  
  
-sufieciente ya no dejo que haruka y michiru me cuenten mas cuentos -dicho esto volvio a dormir  
  
Fin  
  
Algo estupido no creen  
  
NOTAS DE GRAN AUTOR (SI LEYENDO HASTA AQUÍ):  
  
Valla si alguien leyo hasta aquí es que no tenia nada mejor que hacer o no tiene vidad ya que soportaron todos las estupideces dichas en este fic aunque si alguien encontro gracioso esto (si viva viva yo) tendra que ir a ver a un siquiatra o algo asi. Hasi que si leyeron toda esta basura para ve el mail de autor (yo mero) y mandar un moton de cosas y cartas bombas insultándome mi dirección es x_desconocido@hotmail.com pero que esperaban es mi primer fic son los 2:30 hora del pacifico y hace 5 dias que me operaron de apéndice pero cualquier comentario ya saben mi dirección.  
  
ATTE:  
  
El gran, el unico e inigualable  
  
X ETC 


End file.
